Escape a la Preparatoria Sherman/Transcripción
Esta es la transcripción del episodio Escape a la Preparatoria Sherman. ;Notas: *Texto en color - Texto no encontrado/censurado. Diálogos :El episodio comienza en alguna parte del espacio. Se abre un portal por el cual pasa una nave extraña, dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra. Un satélite detecta su entrada a la atmósfera. La nave es detectada por algunos transeúntes de una ciudad cercana, hasta que se acerca en las inmediaciones del bosque del otro lado del río, donde aterriza forzosamente. Un personaje con aspecto de "soldado intergaláctico" sale de la nave y aguarda que no haya peligro alguno cerca de ellos, mientras una chica sale de la nave, curiosa por el ambiente en donde aterrizaron. *'Lance:' ¡Princesa! (se saca parte de su escudo protector que cubría su cabeza y se acerca a la "princesa" para cubrirla con ello) *'Ilana:' ¡No, aguarda! :Lance contiene la respiración por unos segundos hasta que no aguantó más. *'Lance:' ¿Está loca? ¡Podría haber muerto! *'Ilana:' El robot analizó la atmósfera. Estoy bien. :El "robot" sale de la nave *'Octus:' Mi nombre es Octus. Y sí, la atmósfera es prácticamente idéntica a la de nuestro planeta. *'Lance:' Genial, pero el rey me hizo responsable de su seguridad... ¿Y a dónde cree que va? *'Ilana:' A buscar el camino a casa. *'Lance:' ¡Aguarde! ¡No podemos volver! (la detiene) Su padre nos envió aquí por una razón. *'Ilana:' ¿A qué? ¿A sentarnos a ver nuestro pueblo y a mi padre caer a los pies de los mutraddi? *'Lance:' Para ocultarla en este planeta y mantenerla segura. Para garantizar el futuro de Galaluna. *'Ilana:' ¡No finja que le importa el destino de Galaluna ni por un momento! Sé sobre usted y su pasado, cabo. ¿Por qué mi padre le confió esta misión a usted? *'Octus:' Este planeta se denomina Tierra, por si lo querían saber. :Lance e Ilana se mantienen callados... *'Ilana:' ¿A qué distancia está de Galaluna? *'Octus:' La fisura hace un cálculo exacto imposible de determinar. Pero... :Lance los hace callar; escucha ruidos extraños para él. Helicópteros y tanques se acercan a la zona de impacto de la nave, acompañado por decenas de miembros del ejército. *'Lance:' ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Ahora! :Lance activará su reloj. *'Ilana:' ¡Aguarda! :Octus cubre a Ilana consigo mismo y se aleja a toda velocidad. Lance activa su traje '''Manus' y comienza a destruir su maquinaria, al igual que alejar a los soldados que lo disparan y bombardean. Ilana observa curiosamente la "protección" de Octus.'' *'Ilana:' ¿Qué clase de robot eres tu? :Un tanque bombardea a Octus, sin hacerle ningún daño, pero asustando a Ilana. *'Ilana:' ¡Déjame salir de aquí! *'Octus:' Pero su seguridad se pondrá en riesgo. *'Ilana:' ¡Ahora, Octus! :Octus libera a Ilana, que activa su traje '''Corus' y destruye la maquinaria de los humanos, y al ver a uno de ellos se da cuenta de con quien están peleando.'' *'Ilana:' ¡Son humanoides! :Lance forma su espada para acabar partiendo en dos a un tanque, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ilana se pone en su camino. *'Ilana:' ¡Lance! *'Lance:' ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! *'Ilana:' Debes detenerte. No son mutraddi, son humanoides. :Lance le saca el traje de soldado a uno de ellos. *'Humano:' ¡No! ¡No me hagas daño! :Lance suelta al soldado y dispara sus explosivos creando una nube de humo que bloquea la vista de los soldados. Mientras eso pasa, ellos se van. ---- :En la zona de aterrizaje de la nave, se encuentran esos soldados esperando a su jefe, que luego baja de una de las camionetas. *'Steel:' Su reporte, soldado. *'Soldado:' Señor, rastreamos el objeto a esta ubicación. Al llegar nos aproximamos abriendo fuego. *'Steel:' Well I'll say, tanks ripped apart, canons melted. What was it? *'Soldado:' No era nada parecido a lo que encontramos antes. Eran como... unos gigantes de metal. *'Steel:' Bien, ¿y dónde están ahora? *'Soldado:' Los perdimos, señor. :Otro grupo de soldados llega a la zona, acompañado de una gran nave. El jefe baja de éste, quedándose atrás de Steel. *'Salomon:' ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, general? *'Steel:' Salomon. Primero confirmó contacto extraterrestre, y ahora lo ha perdido. *'Salomon:' Haga volver a sus hombres, general. *'Steel:' Grupo Guardián Galáctico. Ustedes solo dan risa. :El equipo de Salomon se despliega alrededor de la nave estrellada, y aseguran que ésta entre en su nave. *'Steel:' ¡Ellos siguen prófugos! *'Salomon:' Eso ya no le concierne. :El equipo de Salomon se va con la nave. Mientras, los que aterrizaron con esa nave siguen ocultos, observando cuando los vehículos aéreos se alejan. *'Lance:' Desde ahora, si les digo que corran, deben hacerlo. ¿Y si algo le hubiera pasado, majestad? *'Ilana:' Tal vez si tú no los hubieras atacado no habrían abierto fuego. *'Lance:' Escuche, ¿no entiende por qué estamos aquí? Galaluna se ha perdido. Todo lo que conocimos lo han destruido los mutraddi. Por lo que sabemos quizá todos han muerto. Bueno... Yo creo... Puede ser que el Rey viva. *'Octus:' Princesa, debemos mantenerla a salvo. Si Galaluna ha caído, entonces su pueblo la necesitará si quiere reclamar su mundo. Tal vez estaríamos mejor si nos concentráramos en el propósito de nuestra misión... mezclándonos con los terrícolas. *'Lance:' Esta cueva parece suficientemente grande para construir una base de operaciones. :Ilana se concentra en la vista de la cueva, que muestra a una ciudad cercana. *'Ilana:' Entonces, este será nuestro nuevo hogar... Si vamos a mezclarnos con estos terrícolas, debemos conocer más sobre ellos. Perhaps we should go down there. *'Octus:' Agreed. *'Lance:' Okey. :En un supermercado de la ciudad, una mujer guarda sus compras hasta que ve al grupo extraterrestre. *'Ilana:' Salutations. :La señora lanza un grito fuerte y duradero de susto. *'Lance:' Well, that didn't work out so well. *'Ilana:' Clearly we need to know more about these earthlings before venturing out amongst them. *'Octus:' Agreed. I have found their people use a complex network of data to access information about each other. *'Ilana:' What does it say? Does it have anything about people are age? *'Octus:' Las personas de su edad van a la preparatoria. Hice observaciones. Categoría:Transcripciones